Una oportunidad más
by Monseka
Summary: Quizá no este lo más orgullosa de como viví, me enamore estúpidamente de alguien a temprana edad y por ese amor ahora estoy aquí, a mis veintiséis años junto a mi hijo, decidí regresar a Francia a intentarlo de nuevo desde cero. Aunque durante mi camino tropiece con personas de mi pasado. ¿Bueno o malo? ¿Enamorarme de nuevo? ¡Imposible! AU (SucretteXNathaniel)
1. Prólogo

**Advertencia:** Este fanficion contendrá Ooc en algunos personajes, con la finalidad que la trama funcione.

 **Disclaimer:** Corazón de melón y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen (Por desgracia, si no, pinshe Sucrette sería un desmadre xd) si no son propiedad de **ChiNoMiko & Beemoov. **A mí solo me pertenece la historia y mi **OC André.**

 **.**

 **"** **Una oportunidad más"**

.

 **Prólogo:**

¿Qué si me arrepiento de algo en mi vida? _Tal vez._

Quizá no este lo más orgullosa de como la viví, me enamore estúpidamente de alguien y por ese amor ahora estoy aquí. Como toda relación ¡Al principio solo era amor! Siempre estábamos juntos, incluso los fines de semana, incluso si mi madre no estaba de acuerdo con la relación. Lo _amaba_ y él me _amaba_ a mí, no había por qué temer; sabía que el resto de mi vida estaría con él, _que nuestro amor seria para siempre._

 _¿Qué estupidez no?_

Todo es amor, todo es color de rosa _hasta un punto._ Mi madre nos quería separar _¡Y sorpresa!_ Estaba embarazada, a mis dieciséis años, _yo; Sucrette,_ la hija perfecta, la hija estudiosa, la buena amiga, la que no se metía en problemas, _embarazada._

 _¿Y de quien era la culpa? ¿Por qué su hija perfecta le había pasado todo eso?_ Oh sí, por el _sin futuro_ de Viktor—Así como le decía mi madre. —

Ya nada importaba, ya no respondía a las llamas de nadie, mi mejor amigo Nathaniel preocupado por mí, mi amiga Rosalya, Ámber, Leila; incluso el idiota de Castiel…Nadie sabía de mi condición, a todos los abandone, en cuanto supe lo de mi embarazo, todo se había derrumbado, me habían quitado a mi _amor_ Viktor, mi madre quería que abortara. _¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¡Todos estaban en mi contra!_

— _Escapemos Sucrette._

No flaquee, mi padre me ayudo. Y me fui con Viktor a _vivir una vida feliz_ en Alemania.

 _¿Vida feliz eh?_

Cuando empiezas a madurar, cada día, cada mes, cada año que va pasando tu mentalidad va cambiando, cada situación en tu vida te hace ver diferente el mundo. Y por desgracia fue lo que nos separó. Viktor termino sus estudios y empezó a trabajar en una pequeña empresa junto a su padre. Mientras yo, cuidaba a nuestro _fruto de amor,_ ese bebé de ojos azul cielo y cabello negro, de nombre _André._

Viktor junto a su padre estaban haciendo crecer cada día esa empresa (Ahora una de las mejores) _todo por nosotros, porque nos amaba y quiera una vida feliz donde a nuestro hijo ni a mi nos faltara nada._ Por su trabajo empezó a llegar tarde, no pasaba tiempo en nuestra casa, todos los días llegaba _cansado._

 _Empiezan las discusiones, las infidelidades, te cansas, sufres._

Y no solo estaba yo, cada día André crecía y crecía, y para mi desgracia se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, veía su decepción pero también su esperanza. Viktor ya no pasaba tiempo con él ni conmigo, ni una llamada; solo salíamos en _familia_ cada vez que tenía un evento, _su único amor se estaba volviendo solo esa empresa y el dinero._

 _Y el amor se acaba por desgracia._

— _Mamá, Papá vendrá a verme jugar fútbol_ _¿verdad?_

Y cuando eres madre, solo te importa la felicidad de tu hijo. Ya no importaba ese _amor de tu vida ¿vida feliz eh?,_ no hay una vida feliz cuando vez a tu hijo con esos ojos de tristeza, dolor y decepción al darse cuenta que su padre no estaba, _no podía, no quería_ estar ahí.

— _Quiero el divorcio._

¿Siete años para darte cuenta que el amor no es para siempre? A veces una se ciega para aferrarse a algo, pero ya no más. ¿Qué te quiten todos los beneficios? ¡No importaba! Cuando una se esmera puede ser capaz de todo. Acabar la preparatoria a los veintitrés no debería sentir pena, si no orgullosa. Trabajar en una tienda tampoco le daba pena. Podía sacar a su hijo adelante con o sin él _amor de su vida._

— _Sucrette, solo dame una oportunidad más. Te amo a ti, amo a nuestro hijo._

Grave error, _pero así es el amor._

¿Tropezar con la misma pierda dos veces? _¡Claro que se podía!_ Y como estúpida, vuelves a creer que se puede cambiar. _Pero por desgracia la gente no cambia._ ¿Qué él nos amaba? _¡No!_ Amaba su estatus social, _¡Le importaba más las apariencias!_

— _¡No me busques, no me llames, ni André ni yo existimos ya!_

Y es así que a mis veintiséis años, yo Sucrette junto a mi hijo André decidí regresar a Francia. A intentar vivir de nuevo, desde cero. Donde André viviera feliz, sin preocupaciones ni sufrimiento por su padre.

 _Para tener una nueva oportunidad._

 _._

 _._

 **Nota de autora: ¡** No saben como me emociona ese nuevo proyecto! Espero les guste el prólogo x) Y que me den una oportunidad ;u;

¡Una cosa mas! Verán, ME GUSTA muchísimo la pareja de Alexy y Kentin :'v pero se también que a muchas les incomoda el yaoi~ ¿Así que, que dicen? Alexy x Kentin o ¿solo amigos? Obviamente si pongo la pareja no va ser algo explicito ni nada por el estilo xD

Pondré el primer capitulo entre hoy y mañana :)

¡Nos leemos pronto!

.

 **¿Un Review plz :'v?**


	2. 1 Familia

**Advertencia:** El fanfic a veces será narrado por Sucrette, otras por Nathaniel y André. Además que los personajes sufrirán un pequeño OOC para que el trama del fanfic pueda funcionar. Sin más que decir que ¡Disculpen si hay un error ortográfico! Trato de que no se me pase nada. **Universo Alterno.**

 **Aclaración:** Los personajes de CDM **no** me pertenecen, si no, pinche Sucrette sería un desmadre :v, son propiedad de la bella ChiNoMiko y Beemoov. La historia me pertenece igual mi **OC André.**

 **"** **Una oportunidad más"**

.

 **1\. Familia.**

 ** _Sucrette._**

— _Nos abandonaste._ —Observe la cara borrosa de un rubio, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados. Me sorprendí cuando pude enfocar mi vista y vi su cara. _Era Nathaniel_ , tal como lo recordaba, siempre formal, siempre tan correcto. — _Me abandonaste._ —Me asuste en cuando en su ojo se tiño de morado, _un golpe._

 _Su padre._

Antes de saber que estaba embarazada, discutí muchas veces con el rubio acerca de sus padres. _¿Qué clase de demonio golpeaba a su hijo, por mera frustración?_

 _El mismo demonio que por egoísta lo abandono en el momento más difícil._

— _¡Que te fueras, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado!_ —Mostro una gran sonrisa esa castaña de melena larga. _Debrah…_ La reconoció al instante. _¡Esa maldita manipuladora!_ Engañaba a Castiel, _¡Que estúpida, como podía engañar a un hombre como él!_

 _Como la misma estúpida que no hizo nada para que Castiel supiera la verdad._

.

— **¿Mamá? ¡Mamá!.**

Abrí los ojos exaltada ¡Había sido solo un sueño! Voltee a ver a mi hijo el cual estaba emocionado viendo el paisaje, talle mis ojos tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz. El sueño me había perturbado un poco, desde hace un par de años había empezado a sentir remordimiento, me arrepentí de haberme ido con Viktor cuando pude también irme con mi padre. _¿Qué cosas no?_

Una no piensa las cosas antes de actuar, solo cuando ya metiste la pata, es cuando empiezas a analizar las cosas y otras posibles rutas de escape. _¡Pero ya no se podía remediar!_

Solté un bostezo y preguntó:

— **¿Qué pasa André?—** André me volteo a ver con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos azules brillantes me lo decía todo. Estaba igual de emocionado que yo, Francia había cambiado mucho esos últimos años, mi hermana me había mandando muchas fotos de paisajes y otras que veía en _Facebook_ e internet. — **¿Ya vamos a llegar?**

Inmediatamente asintió su hijo.

— **Oye mamá...** —Lo voltee a ver sonriendo, invitándole a que continuará. El niño miro hacia otro lado y sus mejillas empezaban a teñirse de un color rosa muy suave. — **¿T-tú crees...? ¿Tú crees que mi abuela se alegre al verme?** —Pregunto.

Sabía que se lo iba a preguntar tarde o temprano. André nunca había visto a su abuela, antes de él naciera, ya estaba con Viktor en Alemania. Trato de pensar algo congruente, su madre tenía el carácter muy fuerte, era imposible que le dijera a su hijo algo como: " _¡Ella te amara cuando te vea!"_ Por lo poco expresiva que era, no se esperaba que recibiera a André con los brazos abiertos.

— **Mira cariño, es imposible que yo te mienta. —** Suspire, para después mirarle con una gran sonrisa y revolverle un poco el cabello. — **Estoy segura que se alegrara de verte, pero...ella es algo complicada, ¿Si me entiendes?**

André a pesar de tener solo diez años, era alguien muy inteligente, le sorprendió mucho como había dominado el francés tan rápido, desde que pudo; empezó a enseñarle el idioma, André le tomaba mucho interés su país natal. Pero también me preocupaba mucho su madurez cuando le explicaba algo sobre mi familia.

— **Si mamá, no te preocupes.** —Me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Escucharon la voz del piloto anunciando que el aterrizaje se aproximaba. En cuanto los pasajeros empezaban a bajar, tomé la mano de mi hijo inmediatamente, fuimos por nuestro equipaje y aproveche para mandarle un mensaje a mi madre diciéndole que ya estaban ahí.

¿Extraño no? Mi madre me había contactado cuando se enteró por Melody que planeaba regresar a Francia. Gracias a mi hermana, mi madre me pregunto si quería quedarme en _casa_ un tiempo. No tenía otra opción, no conocía a nadie, no tenía contacto con ninguno que fue su amigo alguna vez. _Incluso pensaba que ya no se acordarían de ella._

— **¡Sucrette!**

En cuanto salimos del aeropuerto pudieron observar a Melody me llamaba alzando la mano, a su lado mi madre Delanay mirándonos fijamente mientras estaba cruzada de brazos. André apretó su mano. Estaba nervioso, aunque no lo quisiera demostrar quería que su abuela mínimo le sonriera. Suspire una vez más y levante mi mano libre saludándolas mientras caminaban hacia ellas.

Melody me abrazo de inmediato y después se agachó para abrazar a mi niño.

— **¡Hasta que te conozco André!**

En cuanto se apartó de él, André miro a su abuela al sentir su mirada.

— **Hola André.**..—La voz suave de mi madre me alegró tanto como también al pequeño André. Aunque la mujer de cabello cenizo no había sonreído, era un buen progreso.

Cuando subimos al auto el ambiente era más tranquilo. Melody no dejaba de hablar, aunque le parecían un poco ñoños algunos de sus temas, debía aguantar, hacía mucho que no la veía y conociendo a su madre, debía suponer que no la dejaba vivir. Cuando miro a su hijo, sonrió; se había quedado dormido recargado en su hombro, debía estar muy cansado.

En este instante Melody no hablo más. No quería dudar de su hermana, pero desde que la vio, noto algo extraño en ella y su madre. Todo el camino fue tranquilo desde entonces, miraba su celular mientras su hermana y su madre hablaban. Tal como supuse, mi madre controlaba a Melody a su antojo, mi madre insistía en que trabajara en no sé qué lugar, porque el trabajo donde estaba no le gustaba para ella. _Pobre, incluso le tenía un poco de lastima._

Reconoció su casa al instante. Colores neutros, nada nuevo, su madre seguía anticuada como siempre. El jardín era hermoso debía admitir y la calle muy tranquila a pesar del parque que había en frente.

— **Cariño, hemos llegado.** —Moví suavemente a André, este se removió quejándose pero inmediatamente al susurrarle que había un parque enfrente abrió los ojos inmediatamente.

— **¡Wow!—** Exclamo emocionado al ver la gran casa y en frente un parque. ¡No estaría tan aburrido!

— **Pasen, deben estar cansados.**

Ante la invitación de mi madre, André no se hizo de rogar. Cuando Melody abrió la puerta entró de inmediato y sonreía. Fuimos a dar un tour por la casa cortesía de Melody, era más grande de lo que recordaba. Cuando íbamos subiendo las escaleras, note que había un sinfín de fotos en las paredes, _pero había un detalle,_ en ninguna aprecia mi padre— _Y donde debía aparecer estaba recortada_ —

No lo entendía al principio, solo recordaba que mi padre se había ido de la casa. Mi madre desde entonces se la pasaba diciéndonos cosas malas sobre él, le había guardado mucho rencor hasta que me ayudo a escapar con Viktor y mi padre tuvo una muy fuerte discusión con mi madre. Y ahora, entendía…

 _Se había acabado el amor, pero su madre no lo quería aceptar._

— **Melody.** —Llame a mi hermana, ella volteo a verme cuando íbamos por el pasillo. Mi hijo también me volteo a ver, mi cara estaba seria. Tenía que saber sobre él. — **¿Y mi padre?**

Pude ver el gesto de molestia de Melody. _A ella aún le envenenaban en alma._

— **No lo sé. Te lo dije cuando hablamos por teléfono Sucrette, no sé nada de Felipe desde que te fuiste de Francia.**

André me miro preocupado, y después miro de mala manera a Melody sin que se diera cuenta. Entre gestos nos comunicamos y puede decirle que _estaba bien._ Solo tenía que investigar por mi cuenta, algo en mi sabía que me ocultaban algo relacionado con mi padre. Estaba segura que si me comunicaba con él, me diría que me fuera a vivir a su casa, prefería estar haya que aquí con mi madre. Solo tenía que tener paciencia.

— **Esta es su habitación, ¡Ponte cómodo André!** —Melody le sonrió a mi pequeño. André asintió sin más, sabía lo que estaba pensando.

Cuando Melody salió de la habitación, André soltó un silbido de sorpresa, era muy grande la habitación, había una cama matrimonial, una mesa con varios libres y una laptop.

— **Oye mamá.** —Mis ojos se dirigieron al peli-negro, estaba cruzado de brazos y con su ceño levemente fruncido. — **No nos quedaremos por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?** —Abrí mis ojos como plato. — **Me alegra haber conocido a mi abuela y a mi tía. Pero en serio no creo querer vivir aquí.**

Suspire, por alguna razón le había quitado un peso de en sima.

— **No te preocupes cariño, prometo comprar una casa lo más rápido que pueda.** —y le sonreí.

 _Pero ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que una castaña los escuchaba._

Unas horas más tarde, bajamos a cenar, de nuevo Melody no dejaba de tratar de entablar una conversación con André. Él por su parte no era grosero, contestaba educadamente pero sin darle más hilo a la conversación. Su madre no los acompaño, _como lo esperaba._ Estaba encerrada en su despacho.

— **¿Entonces te gustaría que te llevara a esa gran biblioteca?** —Pegunto Melody emocionada con la idea de llevar a mi hijo.

— **Lo siento tía, pero esa experiencia la reservare con mi madre. Muchas gracias por la invitación.**

La cara de mi hermana cambio a una de decepción pero aun apretaba os dientes.

— **No te preocupes, está bien.**

Nos despedimos de Melody y fuimos hacia nuestra habitación. Tenía que madrugar para buscar un buen trabajo, mi repentina ida hacia mi país natal no me había permitido encontrar un trabajo antes de llegar, pero eso no me importaba, era positiva y creo fieramente que voy a encontrar empleó pronto.

 **.**

Llegue a casa agotada. Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas tratando de encontrar empleó y nada. No entendía la razón, no tenía alguna queja de mis trabajos anteriores, tenía mucha experiencia en los temas donde solicitaban empleados, suspire una vez más frustrada, _pero no tenía por qué rendirse_. Escuche la voz de mi retoño en la cocina, suponía que Melody estaba cocinándole algo...

 _Melody..._ Su hermana cada vez le hacía perder un poco más la paciencia, quería quitarle autoridad, ni si quiera podía reñir a su hijo sin que ella se metiera. Me dirigí a la sala y me senté en el sofá tratando de relajarme, _si es que era posible en esa casa._

 ** _—_** ** _"Ya me quiero ir de esta casa."—_** Pensé con frustración. No sabía cuál infierno era peor, del estar en Alemania con Viktor o estar en Francia aguantando a las pesadas de su madre y hermana.

Escuché un ruido y abrí los ojos inmediatamente, mi madre tenía un café en mano e iba hacia su despacho. Alce una ceja cuando ella cambio de dirección y sentó a mi lado.

 ** _—_** ** _"¿Ahora con que mierda me saldrá?"—_** Suspiro hondo, tenía que tranquilizarse para lo que venía.

— **Sucrette.** —El tono que había utilizado había sido duro. — **Ya han pasado dos semanas y eres incapaz de encontrar un trabajo. Debes saber que André está a un mes de entrar a la escuela y tú deber como madre es responderle, cumplir con sus necesidades.** —Mi madre frunció el ceño y continuó. — **Y yo no pienso mantenerte, ya no eres una cría. Debes hacerte cargo de tus actos**. — Finalizó y bebió de su café tranquilamente.

¿Era en serio? ¿Es que aún no superaba esa etapa? Debía tranquilizarse ¡Pero la rabia la dominaba! ¡No había cambiado nada esos últimos diez años! ¿Y Melody? ¿Por qué no le decía lo mismo?

 _A menos que…_

— **Escucha madre. No sé por qué crees que sigo teniendo dieciséis. Sé lo que mi hijo necesita y si te importará preguntarme, sabrías que tengo el dinero para colegiatura de este año de André.** — Delanay se sobre salto un poco y frunció el ceño al escuchar el tono altanero que usaba. — **¡Y no te preocupes! ¡Estoy harta! Ahora recuerdo porque me fui, ¡Me iré cuando tenga la oportunidad!**

Me levante del sillón y le di la espalda a mi madre. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir esas cosas? Escuche como me llamaba pero simplemente la ignore. Me fui hacia la cocina, y mi corazón se partió en pedacitos al ver la cara aburrida de mi hijo, Melody no paraba de parlotear lo importantísimo que era la escuela y sabrá dios que más decía. André al notar su presciencia le sonrió.

— **¡Hola mamá! ¿Cómo te fue?** —Corrió a abrazarme. Melody hizo un gesto de cierta envidia. La cual los dos ignoramos, André sabía lo cansada que estaba, no quería otra cosa que estar conmigo y yo con él, los dos necesitábamos relajarnos un poco.

— **¡Bien cariño! ¿Te parece ir a dar una vuelta por ahí?**

Mi niño acepto inmediatamente. Desde que habían llegado, André se había dado cuenta de varias discusiones que tenía con su abuela y por su puesto con su tía Melody. André le había dicho una vez más que admitía que apreciaba a su tía Melody, sin embargo, incluso a él le incomodaba cuando ella se metía en la relación que tenían madre e hijo, como en ese momento...

— **Deja que coma algo, apenas iba a servirle**. —La castaña frunció el ceño molesta, su tono de voz era autoritario, como si tuviera derecho en reprimirme, casi como si ella fuera la madre de André.

Y André pudo ver mis gestos de molestia. Y ahora comprendía muchas cosas.

— **Melody, ya le comprare algo haya. Andando André**. — Él asintió y tomó su mano sin objeción. Ignore completamente la cara de berrinche y enojo de mi hermana mayor, y sin más, salimos de esa horrenda casa.

Caminamos un buen rato por el parque hasta que decidimos sentarnos en una de más bancas. André me miro cuando me quede mirando mi celular, había descubierto en el registro de llamadas de la casa de su madre una llamada perdida. _¿Una? ¡Ja! Eran más de diez llamadas._ Y precisamente cuando ellos llegaron.

— **Mamá, subiré a un juego.** —Me aviso, y asentí.

— **Solo ten cuidado hijo.**

Lo mire marcharse hacia los columpios. Tenía que marcar, quería saber si era mi padre el que llamaba. _Sabía cómo eran de rencorosas, sabía que no me querían cerca de mi padre._

Titube antes de aplastar el touch en la parte de "llamar", suspire, debía ser valiente, por mi hijo, por mí. Lleve el celular a mi oreja escuchando el sonido de que estaba marcando.

— _¿Hola?_

Mi corazón salto al escuchar la voz de mi padre.

— _¡Hola! ¿¡Papá!? S-soy Sucrette._

 **.**

— **¿A dónde vamos mamá?** —Alzo una ceja André.

— **¡iremos al centro comercial! ¿No te gusta la idea?** —Lo vi meditar un poco, pero después saco la lengua travieso asistiendo. — **Conocerás a tu abuelo.**

No dijo más, estaba sonriendo lo más feliz que podía, él sabía que eso significaba que tal vez ya no viviríamos con su abuela y tía. Tanto como él y yo estábamos felices, sin embargo… no quería que terminara odiando a mi madre ni a Melody. A pesar de todo éramos familia.

— **¡Wow! ¡Esto es enorme!** —Brincoteo André mirando el centro comercial de arriba abajo, tome su mano y entramos. — **¡Quiero ir a la tienda de videojuegos! No… ¿¡También hay una librería o biblioteca, mamá!?**

— **¡Oye tranquilo campeón!** —Empecé a reír cuando escuche una voz que conocía muy bien. Grite y las lágrimas de felicidad salieron de mis ojos sin permiso, André y yo corrimos y abrazamos a mi padre. — **¡Como has crecido princesa! ¡Y ni se diga de ti, André! ¡Que emoción me da conocerte!** —Papá había cargado a André, al ojo-azul no se mostraba incómodo y lo abrazo. Detrás de él estaba una peli-rosa muy guapa, ojos dorados, delegada y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. — **Su, ella es Lucia, mi pareja.**

Cuando me lo dijo por teléfono me incomode un poco. Era un poco extraño, pero Lucia no parecía una mala mujer. Me abrazo inmediatamente y yo aún un poco incomoda correspondí al abrazo.

— **¡No sabes lo mucho que me alegra de conocerte Sucrette! Felipe me ha contado muchas cosas de ti y de Melody.**

— **Gracias, también es un gusto conocerte Lucia.**

Nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería, yo platicaba con Lucia, la cual era muy amable y tenía muchos temas interesantes. Mientras mi padre tenía en sus hombros a André, mientras hablaban como si se conocieran desde siempre.

— **¿¡Entonces al parque de diversiones!?** —Menciono mi padre, André asintió gritando que "sí" en Alemán. — **también mencionaron que te encantan los libros campeón, ¡Conozco a un tipo que te caerá bien! Sabe muchas cosas muy interesantes.**

— **¿en serio? Sería interesante, de hecho empecé a leer novelas policiacas, quiero ir a una biblioteca a comprar una.**

— **¡Toma! No esperes más, aquí cerca hay una librería.** —Mi padre le dio dinero para que compara su libro. Mire a André de manera desaprobatoria, quiso regresar el dinero pero papá se negó. — **¡Oye! Ese es mi regalo de cumpleaños de muchos que te debo.**

— **¡Gracias abuelo!** —sonrió él, y suspire de nuevo resignada.

— **No podrás ganarle a tu padre.** —Empezó a reír Lucia y asentí, mi padre seguía siendo imposible. _Y yo era igual que él._

— **¿Puedo ir mamá?**

— **Anda, pero no tardes mucho cariño.** —Accedí por esa cara de borrego. También sabía que lo hacía para dejarnos solos, para que pudiera hablar con mi padre tranquilamente. Lo mire, veía con ojos brillantes a su nieto, al sentir mi mirada inmediatamente me miro y tomo un sorbo de su refresco. — **¿Qué has hecho todos estos años, papá?**

Ninguno de los dos menciono a mamá. Mi padre ahora trabajaba en una oficina de una compañía, _mas precisa, la competencia de Viktor._ Mientras Lucia era diseñadora; los dos se veían realmente felices juntos. Mi padre a pesar de los problemas que tenía con mi mare, se había dado la oportunidad con alguien más y eso me alegraba. _Y me aterraba._

— **Disculpen damas, tengo que contestar.** —Se levantó y se alejó un poco de nosotras.

Pero ahora en vez de incomodarnos, se sentía más agradable el ambiente.

— **Entonces… ¿aún no consigues empleo?** —Mire a Lucia y suspire negando con la cabeza, ella sonrió. — **Perfecto. No sé si sabes, pero mi línea de ropa trabaja para donde también está tu padre. Necesitamos a alguien, y es una suerte que estés disponible.**

Le sonreí más animada. Mire la espalda de mi padre agradecida, le había enseñado mi experiencia laborar a la mujer que estaba ahí. Asentí decidida, desde ahora todo iba a cambiar, y por suerte ya no tendría que aguantar a mi madre.

 **.**

 **Nathaniel**

El señor Felipe me había llamado. Nuestro jefe había tenido un encuentro no tan agradable con la competencia. Necesitaba que me reuniera con él en su casa, no le cuadraban unos documentos y requería mi ayuda.

 _Ese hombre a veces tan distraído._

Pero era mejor así. Desde que lo conoció siempre tenía una mirada de enojo, de estar fastidiado, y no con sus hijas, si no, con él mismo y su matrimonio. Hasta que se separó y su humor cambio completamente.

Cuando toque el timbre, la mujer de Felipe me recibió con una gran sonrisa. Me dijo que me sentara, que ella hablaría con Felpe, que tenía una visita especial. Mientras estaba en la sala, mire las fotos que tenía, mire una en especial.

Estaba yo junto a Ámber y nuestro lado Melody y _ella. Sucrette._

Hacía mucho que no iba a la casa del señor Felipe o quizá _no quería notar la foto cuando iba._ Había otra donde solo estaban sus dos hijas, y otra _donde solo estaba Sucrette y yo._ ¡Vaya que había cambiado! Aun recordaba cuando vestía tan formal, _muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que Sucrette se fue sin decir nada._

Me senté en el sillón suspirando. _Que tiempos._ Quise distraerme, no quería recordar, vi un libro en la mesa del centro.

— ** _Sherlock Holmes._** **Vaya nos sabía que el señor Felipe le interesaba esa tipo de cosas.** —susurre para mí y empecé a ojearlo. Era mi libro favorito, siempre que podía lo leía.

— **¿Quién eres?** —Alce mi vista al escuchar una voz infantil. Era un niño, que tenía el ceño levemente fruncido. Miro lo que tenía entre mis manos y alzo la ceja cuando Lucia apareció junto a Felipe.

— **¡Oh Nathaniel! Que gusto que ya estés aquí, no quiero que Jean se moleste más de lo que ya está.** —Me saludo cordialmente, pero no podía dejar de mirar el niño que estaba detrás de él. _Se me hacía estúpidamente familiar._ — **Hay que seleccionar las candidatas para entrar a** ** _Amour Sucré. ¿Nathaniel?_** —Se percató que miraba el niño, y me pareció verlo padecer un poco. — **Oh…André, ven aquí campeón.** —El niño llamado André se acercó a Felipe y este empezó a revolverle el cabello de forma cariñosa. — **¿Recuerdas el chico que te mencione en el centro comercial? ¿El que te dije que sabía muchas cosas?** —André asintió. — **Es él, se llama Nathaniel.**

— **¡Hola! Soy André Daroy. ¡Supe que tú sabes mucho de novelas policiacas!** —Sus ojos mostraban interés, así que el libro era de él. Pero algo hizo clic en mi cabeza. Daroy era él apellido del señor Felipe…— **¡Mi abuelo me hablo mucho de ti!**

 _Abuelo. ¡Le había dicho Abuelo a Felipe!_

— **Y-yo…** —Tartamudee un poco. — **hola André, igual un gusto.** —Le sonreí pero después mire a Felipe pidiéndole una explicación.

 _Pero la explicación vino sola._

— **André, recoge los juguetes que dejaste en el jardín, tenemos que irnos a la casa de…** —Nuestros ojos chocaron. No podía creerlo, _había cambiado tanto._ Se había cortado el cabello, muy corto. Estaba un poco más alta, su piel seguía igual de blanca, pero mirada era algo cansada, _un poco triste._

— **¡Ya voy madre! Pero mira quien vino, mi abuelo me dijo que él sabe mucho sobre novelas policiacas. ¡Mira, él es Nathaniel!**

 _La inocencia de un niño._

No sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía que decir. Estaba enojado pero a la vez tan aliviado de saber que ella estaba bien. El señor Felipe nunca me había querido decir nada sobre ella, simplemente decía " _Se fue con Viktor"_ Dolía, porque se fue sin despedirse, ni un miserable _adiós._ Ni una explicación, simplemente desapareció.

 _—_ __ _ **¿Nathaniel?**_

 ** _._**

 **Nota de autor:** ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me alientan con la historia ;U; Perdón la tardanza, estaba nerviosa y revisando como mil veces que anda se me pasara xD El primer capitulo es algo flojo, quería demostrar y transmitir como esta la situación de Su con su madre y su padre. Y es un poco corto, los demás estoy tratando de que queden más largos :)

Creo que al final si pondré mi OTP Kenxy 7u7

Estaré actualizando lo mas rápido que pueda ¡Y muchas gracias por su apoyo!

.

.

 **¿Un review plz?**


End file.
